The Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) has been studied extensively for over 20 years as a candidate human cancer virus. The data accumulated until now strongly implicates EBV as a major factor in the etiology of nasopharyngeal carcinoma, African Burkitt's lymphoma and B-cell lymphomas in immunodeficient populations such as transplant patients or individuals with AIDS, and in non-malignant diseases such as Sjogren's Syndrome or the newly described Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. Because of this, EBV continues to be of interest to both basic and clinical scientists throughout the world. This is truly an international virus. Recently, major advances from both basic and clinical studies on this virus have been presented mainly at a newly organized international symposium designated "International Symposium on EBV and Associated Diseases". The first symposium was held in Loutraki, Greece in September 1984 and was attended by approximately 100 scientists. Approximately 200 scientists participated in the second symposium held in October 1986 in St. Petersburg, Florida. Both symposia were considered successes and accomplished the primary goal of attracting the participation of both basic and clinical cancer scientists. The Third International Symposium on EBV and Associated Diseases is scheduled to be held in Rome, Italy in October 1988 under the sponsorship of the University of Rome. This symposium will focus on recent advances on this virus and associated diseases from basic molecular studies to applied studies in a clinical setting. Topics to be discussed at this symposium will emphasize EBV genome organization and expression; EBV immunology and biology; molecular pathobiology; and diagnosis, treatment and prevention of EBV-associated malignant diseases. A special session on possible cofactors in EBV diseases including human retroviruses, the newly described human B- lymphotrophic herpesvirus (HBLV), environmental factors and oncogenes will also be included in this symposium. This international symposium will be dedicated to the memory of the late Professor Werner Henle and to his wife and scientific colleague, Professor Gertrude Henle, in recognition of their numerous contributions on this virus since its discovery in 1964. The proceedings of the symposium will be published.